guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Collector
Ok, I'm noticing that there's a lot of inconsitency in the information given re. salvaging weapon mods from collector weapons. The main article here notes that Collector rewards cannot be salvaged, however any runes or upgrade components used on them can be recovered at a chance of destroying the item. However, this is patently not true. Some articles such as the Ascalon Razor and Plasma Blade articles note that the original mods can be salvaged off. I have further managed to salvage the 25% charrslaying mod for bows and hammers. I also know from personal experience that the collector weapons from Seung Kim will salvage their Fortitude mods. Question. Is the main article now incorrect and can All collector weapons now be salvaged for their innate mods? If so, is this intended or a bug? Anyone willing to help me test this? Deadbolt 07:56, 25 January 2007 (CST) :The information may be outdated. There was a change in behaviour of salvaging collector reward items and quest reward items somewhere around the release of Nightfall. Since that, both these item types seem to be fully salvagable. I'm not 100% sure. -- 08:27, 25 January 2007 (CST) Practically every collector page has some sentence along the lines of "It is more profitable to sell collector items exchanged from Insect Appendages than to sell them directly" in various formats. However, this is almost always the case, but only if you value your time spent running to the collector (instead of the usually much closer merchant) as worthless. IMO, all those lines in all collector pages should be deleted; the user can make up their own mind about whether or not going to the collector is worth the money. Thoughts? Issa Dabir 03:13, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :They should be reworded, not deleted. Some users may not know that collectibles can be more profitable if they'd take the trouble to go exchange it. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:30, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Locations for farming I've posted this in Talk:Collectable drop and Talk:Plague Idol a while back but I've had no response and I don't want to make any layout changes without some prior discussion, so I'm posting it again here. Is it worth adding a section to the various collectable item articles about a good place to farm for a particular item? For example, Plague Idol lists the things that drop that item, which are all various professions of Am Fah, each with very non-specific locations. We could add a line that said "A good place to farm for Plague Idols is along the corridor on the East side of Wajjun Bazaar. Leave from the The Marketplace or Nahpui Quarter" and/or add a map showing the route.Eerie Moss 08:34, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :Not a bad idea I suppose. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:38, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Inscribable The Nightfall collector weapons, are they inscribable and/or can they be modified? Blaze 05:50, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Inherent? Can these wepons be modded, inscribed, or salvaged? or are the mods inherent adn have to stay? :I'm gonna bump this because I'd like to know too, and don't feel like testing. DavimusK 17:55, 17 July 2007 (CDT) I have tried to use my salvage kit on an item obtained form a collector, and you cannot take of anyhting. Neitehr can you add an inscription, as i have also tried adding onto the collectable item. Andurael —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Andurael ( ) }. :They must have an inscription slot to add an inscription. --Kale Ironfist 18:23, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes, you can't salvage a collector item, otherwise it would make weapon mods too easy to obtain. And tip: you can sign with ~~~~. See the "Please note" section below the "Save page" button. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:10, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Curious here but, if I want a collector shield and it comes with a +45enchanted mod, can I replace it with a +30hp mod instead? I know it has an inscription slot, so I can add my own inscription, but +45enchanted is not much use to a paragon and Im wondering if I can change it.. - [[User:Yellow_Monkey|'Yellow Monkey']] (T/ ) 14:45, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :You can't change it. Collector weapons and shields comes into different varieties. Just find the collector that offers the +30hp collector shield. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Nothing left to trade Just curious: what causes a collector to have nothing left to trade? I always assumed they were like a merchant rather than like a trader and that they didn't run out. I've come across a lot of collectors lately that say something like "I've been collecting XYZ, but I have nothing left to trade for them. Why don't you try selling to an outfitter instead?" Shadowlance 15:45, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Wrappings Hey, I've been searching around the wiki for a while, and maybe I'm blind, but I can't find the answer to this question. From what I've seen, most collector staves and foci come with both mods (or an inscription slot). However, many of the wands I've seen come with only one mod, such as the one from Cember Goreaxe. Both of the foci he gives are fully modded, but the earth wand has the equivalent of only a wrapping. Am I correct in thinking that there is no way to add a second mod to it? And if so, why have many wands so pointlessly deficient to the other collector weapons? Sorry if I'm missing something obvious, I'm just confused. Thank you! Ailina 00:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Cember is a Prophecies collector. In Prophecies, most wands only came with a single mod, and there was no way to change the mods on wands (or foci or shields). It wasn't until Nightfall that Wand Wrappings (and focus/shield upgrades) were introduced, along with inscriptions, and it was decided that wands could have 2 mods. Foci have always had (up to) 2 mods, as far as I know. —Dr Ishmael 00:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC)